Imperial Glory One Shots
by Rommel The Magnificent
Summary: IGOS are stories set in the greater Imperial Glory saga that either expand on events mentioned in the main Imperial Glory story, or that help bridge the gap between the chapters. Romance, intrigue, combat, loss, maybe even some good old fashioned smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This story expounds upon the mission of Delta Squad, after they assisted Lord Shepard and exfiltrated the Noverian capital.

**Imperial Glory one-shots: Noveria: Assault on Research Station Gullova.**

**Excerpt from the official Delta Squad reports.**

**

* * *

**

**Warhawk-07/02/12, Lucorro Valley region, near Research station Gullova. May 7th, 2193.**

"Bio weapons? The idiots were working on bio weapons?." Colonel Alan Avante-Gotha asked.

Agent Mallene Calis nodded, "I know. They were attempting to replicate Imperial Nanites as well, but failed miserably, now the entire facility is infected."

"And you expect us to go in there?" PFC Largo Turner asked in disbelief.

"We have to pull Dr. Qian out. He might be a lowborn but he has the same knowledge of Imperial Genetics as a Noble. We believe he is at the forefront of one of Cerberus' projects, creating a bio weapon that is capable of killing Gene-boosted and Noble-Born Imperials. We have to know how far along they are, and get a sample of the weapon." Agent Calis explained.

"We'll keep our filters at maximum, stay sealed once we reach the facility. Agent Calis, you'll have to remain here while we infiltrate." Alan ordered.

She nodded, "Understood. I don't have a hardcopy of the installation schematics but I do have them memorized. I'll guide you through the facility over the comms."

The comm rang out, "This is Aurora one niner delta, we have confirmation of heavy AAA surrounding the facility. They look dug in, not permanent structures. Requesting orders."

Alan hit his own comm, "This is Delta Leader, one niner delta, are any of your flight carrying Lorrick Missiles?"

"That is a negative Delta Leader, loadout is standard." Aurora 19D replied.

Alan looked over at the Asari, "Can the facility withstand an orbital strike?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance."

Alan swore, then hit his comm again, "Alright niner delta flight, no choice. Hit them with your Lasereyes."

"Affirmative Colonel. Niner delta flight are making our run now." The Aurora Pilot replied before closing the channel.

"4 minutes to the facility." The Pilot of the Warhawk announced.

Alan's comm beeped again, "This is Navy Lambda two five, Arrow one to Delta Leader, we are 2 minutes from mission area and have been tasked to assist you."

"Hold niner delta flight. Lambda two five, what is your payload?" Alan replied.

"We're carrying GA4s and Mk28s." The Heavy Bomber replied.

"Bingo. Lambda two five, make a run on the station, drop a nuke then take up a holding position." Alan ordered.

"Niner delta flight is aborting run, moving for CAP. On standby." The Auroras announced.

"Lambda two five. Affirmative Delta Leader, TTT is 40 seconds, let it rain!" The Arrow informed.

Agent Calis was shaking her head, "No, the facility isn't hardened for a nuclear strike!"

"You haven't been with Intelligence long have you? White Nukes are a Terran specialty, Neutron Munitions. The radiation can penetrate class-4 RAD shielding and dissipates in less than a minute." Alan replied.

"Oh. I should have known that. I am new at this." She said, abit timidly.

"And they sent you into the pit that is Noveria? Who did you piss off further up the chain of command." Alan commented, then checking his timer, "We'll be dropping in about two minutes. Delta Squad, final check." He ordered, unhooking his harness and rising.

First Lieutenant Catherine Quintane checked her SFAW coupling and PGU, "Heavy Weapons ready and able."

"Marksman, secured for close quarters." Gunnery Sergeant Kelly Volkov stated as she checked over her SFMC.

Corporal Lewis Gaston slid a reaction pack into the flamepod of his SFHC, "Demolitions ready."

"CQB ready to roll." PFC George Phillips replied as he finished checking his SFMC.

PFC Largo Turner checked the indicator on her 'King Cobra', "Medic and Tech at 100%."

Alan grinned in his helmet as they went through their practiced routine. He turned his attentions to his own equipment. The Warhawk that had picked them up had a supply of ShadowWorks SF series weapons on board, not a one had passed up a chance to grab them.

He had picked up an SFMC, the photon carbine would be most effective in the tight quarters of the research facility. He had four reaction packs for the flamepod, all his secondary weapons and two packs of grenades.

Alan's comm went off again. "This is Lambda two five, we have delivered a package of canned sunshine to Station Gullova. Anti air guns are silent. Repeat, AA has been neutralized. You are clear for insertion."

"Nice one Lambda two five, remain on station." Alan ordered, walking toward the back of the Warhawk and hitting the ramp controls. "Agent Calis, I suggest you head to the cockpit with the pilots. you're not sealed for NBC like we are."

The Asari agent nodded, "By your orders. Be careful Marines."

"Let's go Marines, last one down buys the drinks." Alan announced, jumping.

He hit the ground softly, his descent eased with his biotics. Quintane and Volkov hit the ground next, followed by Gaston, Phillips, and Turner.

"Field Marshall to Delta Squad, check in." Colonel Avante-Gotha's comm rang out.

"We're on the ground." He replied, checking his equipment, "We have a good uplink, data is streaming."

"Good. The 'Fafnir' is in the air and will coordinate from here on out. The 'Interdictor' is in position. As soon as you pull Qian out and exfiltrate they'll raze the entire valley. Ghost Division is preparing to head out, we're hitting the Coldova compound, Cerberus is making their last stand there. We just got word from the Inquisition, the administrator of Gullova is a Salarian named Anoleis, there's a 60,000 Thaler bounty on his corpse. Bring me the head." Field Marshall Avante-Gotha ordered.

"On a platter or in a bag Father?" Alan asked.

"Either one. He tried to sabotage several Imperial AI matrices. If you have the time, make it painful. Field Marshall out." Benjamin Avante-Gotha finished as the channel closed.

"Alright squad, small addition to our plans. We're getting the head of this facility's administrator as well, a Salarian. There's a 10,000 Thaler cut in it for each of us." Alan announced.

"Easy money. Let's make with the killing." George Phillips stated.

"Enough for a very nice stay in a much warmer place after this operation perhaps?" Kelly Volkov said with a hint of suggestion.

"Get your mind back in the game Sergeant, you can flirt with the Colonel after the op." Catherine Quintane admonished.

Alan smirked, "Alright, setting waypoint to the entrance, scatter and stagger. Let's go." He ordered, as the squad broke apart, running toward the corner of the small building.

* * *

"There's the entrance." Kelly announced.

Alan moved toward it, "The Mk28 might not have penetrated the building, watch for fire. Quintane, you and me in first."

She nodded, moving closer to the door, SFAW at the ready.

Phillips cursed, "It's hardened, I can't get a read on the interior."

Gaston moved forward, pulling a charge from his satchel and starting to set it.

Alan hit his comm, "Agent Calis, we're about to breach the facility. Once we get inside where do we go?"

"You need to get to level 2 to get anywhere. There's a single lift just off from the entrance that will take you there. I'm trying to scratch up override codes for the facility, but I'm not having much luck." She answered.

"Keep trying." Alan replied. Gaston had the charge set already, nodding to the Colonel that he could detonate when ready.

Alan looked over at Catherine, she was in position and ready. He held a hand up, then brought it down toward the door. Gaston detonated the Infernium charge, the door being vaporized in an instant.

Alan was through first, seeing a pair of armored Exo-Geni security waiting for them. He fired a long burst, killing both of them before they could react.

"Clear." Catherine announced as she scanned the area.

Alan motioned the rest of the squad inside as he surveyed the room. Bare walls and floor, white metal everywhere, a single exit to the right, looked like a lift entrance.

"There it is. Everyone doublecheck your filters." He ordered.

Largo looked over her omni-tool display, "We're good to go sir."

"Let's move." Alan replied, heading for the lift.

* * *

**Level 2, Station Gullova.**

"Jamming detected." Quintane announced as the lift descended.

Alan looked at his HUD, checking his shields. "Phillips, on point with me. Quintane, cover our rear."

"Aff." She replied, checking the output on her SFAW.

The doors slid open, Alan and Phillips charged out. The corridor went forward and to their left, no signs of activity.

"Agent Calis, copy?" Alan asked over the comm.

"Have copy Colonel, reading your position through the interference. Go left." Calis replied.

Alan moved along the wall, hugging the left while Phillips took the right. The rest of the squad moved behind them.

"Movement around the next corner." Phillips stated.

Alan knew to trust the man's instincts. "Largo, flash." He ordered over their comms.

PFC Turner pulled a black ball off of her belt,depressing the button on top before tossing it around the corner.

Their helmets automatically filtered the blast of light and sound. As soon as it went off Alan and Phillips moved around the corner, seeing the three lowborn fall to the floor.

Alan brought up a file on his HUD, "None of them are Qian. Gaston, Phillips take care of them." He ordered.

As the pair of Vanguards took to their work, back on the Warhawk Agent Calis was running through the plans in her mind, "You are closer to the Administrator's Office, it's on your level. He might know where Qian is."

"Got it. Can you upload a waypoint?" Alan responded.

"Negative. Keep moving along the corridor until you reach unit 14, that's the office." She replied.

Alan looked over. The bodies were stacked out of the way, their throats slit. "Let's move." He ordered.

40 feet down the corridor they found unit 14. Gaston and Phillips took positions to the right. Alan held up his hand, three fingers, then two, then one. He charged his biotics, sending the thin metal door flying, rushing in behind it.

Shots rang out against his barrier from a M/A pistol. He ignored them, jumping and kicking the large desk over onto the figure, the weapon hitting the wall as the Salarian was pinned to the ground.

Alan checked his HUD, it was definitely Anoleis, "I have some questions, you have some answers. Shall we trade?"

"You'll get nothing out of me Imperial." Anoleis spit back.

"You can either cooperate and die quickly, and relatively painlessly, or we can do this the hard way." Alan replied.

The Salarian remained silent as Phillips moved the desk off him.

Alan walked over, tossing his Carbine to Quintane and pulling a dagger, "Guess we do this the fun way. Volkov, what did I start with last time, the liver or the gollad?"

"The liver." She replied.

"Gollad it is then." Alan stated, moving toward the Salarian.

"Wait! There's a bounty on my head, I'm not a fool. But perhaps you would be open to a different offer? I can double whatever money you'd get from the bounty, triple it even. No, more! 100,000 Thalers for each of you and I walk out of here." Anoleis said.

Alan turned back to his squad, nodding his head slightly, "Half up front, and you tell me where Qian is."

"Deal. Qian is secured in his Lab on level 7, in my desk is the master keycard for the facility. The NHC's accounts have been seized, but I keep my personal funds in an Asari bank." Anoleis slowly rose, pulling a datapad out of his pocket, handing it to Alan, "This is the account info and passcodes for one of my accounts holding just over a quarter million Imperial Thalers. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to secure alternate transportation."

"Well, the account checks out, I am very surprised. Kill him." Alan ordered.

Phillips grabbed the Salarian by the throat, forcing him against the wall as he unsheathed his gauntlet blade.

"We had a deal!" Anoleis managed to screech out.

Alan snorted, "You're a traitor, I'm under no obligation to follow through on any agreement. Take his head and put it in a satchel."

He turned then, the scream of the Salarian died in a second. Alan hit his comm, "Agent Calis, we've neutralized Administrator Anoleis and have the location of Qian. He's in his secured lab on level 7, we have a master keycard."

"Excellent Colonel, the inner lift is a bit further in the facility, it will take you straight to level 7. There's an AT-22/H inbound for retrieval. ETA is 14 minutes." Calis responded.

An AT-22/H was a hazmat control rated Osprey, "Good. We should be out of here within half an hour. Avante-Gotha out." He finished, turning back toward his squad he saw Phillips rifling through the desk, pulling out the keycard.

"Good work. Move out." He ordered, taking his SFMC back from Quintane.

* * *

**Level 7, Station Gullova.**

The lift doors opened, and they immediately began to take fire from M/A and pulse weapons. Alan and Quintane jumped infront of the rest, taking the shots with their barriers and heavy armor, returning fire with energy and photon blasts.

Several Geth and Cerberus were set up behind a crude fortification further down the hall, firing constantly at them. Quintane pulled the forward trigger on her weapon, sending a plasma rocket into the group, annihilating them.

"Good work." Alan said, "One way in, let's go." He ordered.

"Oh son of a bitch." Phillips blurted out.

Alan turned back, "What's.. oh frak." One of the panels on the CQB specialist's armor was almost shredded from the M/A fire, his nanites had taken care of the damage quickly but he wasn't sealed anymore.

Largo was checking him over in an instant. She looked up from her scanner, "There's foreign matter in the wound, I think it's the virus, it's airborne."

"You feel anything yet Phillips?" Alan asked.

"No sir, I- AHHH!" The man collapsed mid-sentence, "Spoke too soon, my nanites aren't working against it."

Alan cursed silently, "Volkov, Largo, stay here with him, cover the lift. The rest of us need to get to Qian now." He ordered, already moving.

He hit his comm, "Agent Calis, have copy?" Silence greeted him. "We're too far down. Let's go."

They moved past the broken fortifications, the corridor curved off to the right as they moved, finally coming to a sealed doorway.

Alan moved to the panel, sliding the keycard over it. The door unsealed, opening. Immediately Pulse and M/A fire poured out.

"Looks like they're expecting us." Gaston quipped.

"Shouldn't disappoint them." Catherine replied, priming a flash grenade before tossing it through the doorway.

"Hit it." Alan ordered as soon as it went off, already moving.

* * *

"Oh Gods, this is painful. It feels like my organs are being chewed on." Phillips groaned out.

"That's a pretty good comparison. It's blocking the medicine from reaching your pain receptors." Largo said looking at her scanner, "This was designed to be a ridiculously horrible way to die. That Qian is one sick son of a bitch."

Kelly Volkov kept watching out for any activity. The fact she could do nothing to help her squadmate was eating at her, but she knew not nearly as much as it was eating at Largo, "Alan will be back with a cure, and then we'll put the bastard in the ground."

"Agh." Phillips moaned, "Can I be the one to kill him?"

"We'll see. Now don't talk anymore, you've got plenty of fight left in you. I'm gonna try giving you a boost of short life nanites, if they flood your system they might be able to do something." Largo stated.

Phillips watched as the Medic manipulated her omni-tool, directing his suit to inject it's entire reserve of nanites into his bloodstream, "You don't sound too confident Doc."

She looked at him, "You'll live. Because if you die on my watch, I'll kill you. Now shut up."

Kelly sighed to herself, 'Alan better move fast.'

* * *

Alan ducked behind a crate, seeing Catherine do the same on the other side of the corridor. Plasma bursts were sizzling past them as the defenders kept firing.

His comm flipped on, "What do you think Alan, chance a rocket?" His second asked.

"We can't take the risk Qian or a cure is there with them. You have another flash grenade?" Alan asked.

"We already tried that, they're sealed." Catherine replied.

"Just toss it." He ordered.

She nodded at him, pulling her last flash grenade and tossing it toward the defenders.

Alan counted a microsecond on his neural net before jumping up, Catherine following his lead as the grenade went off.

He didn't think, just reacted, snapping off shots insanely fast. The three armored Cerberus soldiers weren't fast enough, two of them falling from the fire and the last one diving for cover. Catherine hit him with a energy burst, neutralizing the final one.

Alan moved forward, kneeling as he came up to where Gaston fell. "Dead. We should have known the fetchers would have decent weapons this far in."

He rose, looking around the room, it was obviously a laboratory, unmarred by weapon fire. No other exits, "Doctor Qian, you've got nowhere to run. My orders are to bring you in alive, make this easy on both of us."

Catherine gestured to their left as she spotted movement behind a desk there.

A gray haired, scarred lowborn stood, "I thought you'd get past my guards, the Empire would only send the best after me."

Alan let our a roar, charging the man. He grabbed the traitor, pulling the man into the air from behind the desk and threw him against the wall. There was an audible snap as one of Qian's arms broke and he let out a cry.

"There'd better be a frakking cure for the virus you've engineered, or I will forget my orders." He threatened.

Qian whimpered, feeling the full force of the half-Krogan's fury, "Over there, the cabinet. The red vial is a cure."

Alan cocked his head, motioning for Catherine to check it out.

She slung her SFAW, moving to check the cabinet. She pulled a small red vial out of the small refrigeration unit, "Well there's a red vial, if he's telling the truth."

"Is your main data-core down here?" Alan demanded.

"Yes." Qian replied, "My desk, the data-core is in the top drawer."

Alan checked the drawer, it was indeed. He pulled it out, setting it into his satchel, "You were prepared for this."

"I knew Cerberus would not be able to hold against an Imperial force. I am willing to bargain my knowledge for my life and a pardon. Your superiors will be interested in the offer I know." Qian explained.

He growled again, taking a bit of satisfaction from seeing the man cower. "Get moving, we're going to link up with the rest of my squad. And keep your damn mouth shut." Alan ordered.

* * *

As they approached the lift Alan saw Kelly and Largo standing at the ready. Phillips was propped against the wall, his HUD showed no sign of life. The slight nod Largo gave as they moved closer confirmed his fear.

"What happened?" He asked.

Largo looked down at the floor, "I tried to slow it, I tried to.. I flooded his system with Medical Nanites. I thought it would help him fight the virus, but it didn't. I killed him."

"You couldn't know what would happen Marine, don't blame yourself." Catherine stated.

"Yes, that would only accelerate my strain. Oh it worked so perfectly." Qian said smugly.

Alan roared, slamming the man back against the wall and unsheathing his gauntlet blade, pressing it against Qian's throat, "Two good men are dead you bastard, give me a single reason to keep you alive."

"Because your superiors want me alive." Qian replied.

Alan's eyes weren't just flashing red by this point, they were glowing, as were the rest of the squads, "Maybe I forget my orders, maybe I go mad for a second. Or maybe you had a change of heart at the last second, maybe you pull a weapon, try to fight. You think a single one of my people wouldn't back me up?" He asked, crushing the man's unbroken arm in his grip.

Qian was in incredible pain, but was able to keep a smug look on his ugly visage, "You won't do that. I know you won't. You know why? Because you're a good soldier, a Noble. You won't disobey orders like that."

Alan closed his eyes, sheathing his gauntlet blade before pulling his arm back and ramming his fist into the lowborns face. He let the unconscious form drop to the floor. He turned, "Kelly, carry him." He ordered.

She nodded, slinging the body over her shoulder before they all filed into the lift.

Catherine wanted to ask if he was alright, but she knew better than to speak at a time like this. Alan had the combined tempers of his Krogan mother and Noble father, she had seen him pull a Iyegi apart with his bare hands when he was in a berserker rage.

Kelly watched as Alan checked his SFMC. She didn't envy his position for an instant, but one thing the lowborn bastard had been right about, he was a good soldier, he would follow orders even if they killed him, physically or personally. He had led Delta Squad for 11 years. She had been with him for 9 of those, and they had never lost a man. Now on this god's forsaken world they had lost two.

Alan's comm beeped as they ascended, "Colonel Avante-Gotha, please respond."

He hit his comm, "Agent Calis, we've secured the data-core, a vial of antidote, and Qian. We're on our way up."

"That is wonderful news Colonel, Osprey 02/112/12-H is waiting just outside the entrance. They're ready for you." Mallene Calis informed.

"Good, we'll be there shortly. Avante-Gotha out." Alan said, closing the comm.

* * *

Alan saw the landed Osprey as they exited the building. He waved at the cockpit, making his way toward the open bay door, his squad following.

As they entered he motioned for Volkov to strap Qian in, staying near the ramp he grabbed a bar to stabilize himself, hitting his comm, "Take off pilot. Leave the ramp down, move us to a safe distance." He ordered.

"Aff Colonel." The pilot responded, the Osprey rising and moving a second after.

As the transport moved to a safe distance Catherine and Kelly moved toward him. Kelly spoke first, "Are you alright Alan?"

"No." He answered simply, hitting his comm again, "Pilot, this is good. Order the Interdictor to begin bombardment, my authority."

After a moment, "Interdictor acknowledges." The pilot responded.

Largo moved to stand beside the three near the still open ramp.

The four remaining members of Delta Squad watched as the huge shells impacted the valley, the anti-matter vaporizing acres of ground at a time. 20 shells landed before the bombardment ceased, the entire area was molten, the valley almost half a mile deeper now.

Not enough though. Alan hit his comm, "Lambda two five, you still in the area?"

The Heavy Bomber replied instantly, "Damn straight Delta leader, whatcha need?"

"Drop a resonance bomb, crack the tectonic plate open then drop the rest of your white nukes. Wipe this place from the chapter of history." Alan ordered.

"Affirmative Delta leader, making our run. Arrow out." The pilot responded.

Alan switched his comm, "Pilot, close the ramp and begin decontamination, get us back to the Fafnir."

"Affirmative Colonel." The Osprey pilot replied as the ramp began to close.

The Colonel moved into the Osprey, taking a seat and waiting for the decon to start spraying into the chamber.

* * *

**Private Quarters, IMA 'Fafnir', LZ-1, Noveria. May 9th, 2193.**

Alan figured that was as good a place as any to finish his report. The report was the easy part of everything he supposed. The debriefing, the letters he had written to Gaston and Phillips' Houses, that hadn't been enjoyable.

Atleast Gaston had died in battle, the plasma bursts had killed him quickly. Phillips.. that was not a death fitting for a Terran, any warrior. He was a damn good man though, even if he didn't make it to Valhalla he would receive a hero's welcome in Elysium.

He transferred the report from his Neural Net to his terminal then got up, moving to his bunk. He had never lost a man before, let alone two on the same op. Writing the letters to their families had almost killed him, putting in the request for post-mortem commendations hadn't been any easier.

Delta Squad had often been spoke of in hushed whispers, a few daring to openly say they were blessed, invincible. They wouldn't be saying that now.

The door panel beeped then, interrupting his thoughts. He rose quickly, "Come in."

He expected to see Catherine or Kelly, maybe even Largo coming in. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Field Marshall Avante-Gotha, still in his field armor.

"Father." He greeted.

"Son." The elder Gotha replied, walking into the room, "Ghost Division just got back from Coldova, they put up a hell of a fight. I heard what happened at Gullova. I'm sorry son. I wish I could tell you the secret of how to handle losing members of your pack, but I sure as hell don't know it."

Alan nodded, "It's alright Father, thanks anyway. The only thing that's gonna help is when I see the bastard that caused all this dead."

Benjamin's face took on a weary look, "Yeah, that's the other reason I'm here. Agent uh.. Calis, I think? The Asari that was with you, she asked me to come talk to you as soon as I got here. I think she's got a bit of a crush on you son. But um... They're not going to kill Qian."

Alan's blood turned cold, "Please tell me that's a horrible attempt at a joke."

"I wish I could tell you that Alan, but they're keeping him around for the time being. They think he can help them figure out Ceberus' next move." The Field Marshall explained.

'One.. two.. three.. not helping.' Alan thought before turning and smashing a fist into the wall, leaving a mark in the durasteel.

Benjamin cringed, Alan would be feeling that after the adrenaline left, he knew that all too well. "Now son, calm down-"

"Frag that! I want him dead, even if I have to do it myself." Alan said angrily, ready to rush out of the room.

Benjamin sighed, "Son, I understand. It's hard to lose one of your people like that, but the man is brilliant. I understand why the Inquisition is doing what they're doing. We keep him around, we can maybe figure out Cerberus' next move. Atleast in the Bio-warfare department. In the long run, it'll save a lot of lives."

Alan's eyes were glowing red with rage, "Phillips died, he died horribly, he died from a frakking disease, not in battle! Qian should suffer for his part in it. He should be tortured for years."

He sighed, calming himself before continuing, "Father, I can't do this anymore. I can't ignore what happened and go on like a good little soldier, not after this. They're insulting the name and memory of a good man, a damn good man. I thought they might pull something like this. I already wrote up.. I'm turning in my resignation once the war's over. I'm sorry, I've let you down."

Benjamin shook his head, "Son, you'll never disappoint me or let me down. Just wait, you don't have to leave the forces. I've watched you grow far past the role you're in, I've seen what your superiors say about you. You're the best damn Force Recon Marine that's ever been produced. Don't throw away your career, I know it's hard, but sometimes we have to make the hard choices."

Alan understood the truth of his Father's words, but they didn't do anything to calm his roiling emotions, "I know Father, but.. I need some time. As soon as the war's over I need to take a break, get away from all this, think about my future."

Benjamin moved forward, hugging his boy, "Alright son. Why don't you go to Korko, visit your Mother, decide what you want to do. The Empire'll survive a little while without you. Once you figure out whether you can take doing this again, I'll have something for you. Okay?"

"Alright Father. I need to go tell my pack the news. Why don't we meet tonight, it's been awhile since we've talked much, maybe we could get a HyperComm shunt to Korko, let Mother know of the situation." Alan suggested.

"It sounds like a plan son, I'll bring the whiskey, the good stuff, you're gonna need it." Benjamin told him.

Alan untangled himself, heading for the door. "Alan." His Father called to him just before he hit the door panel.

He turned back, "Yes Father?"

"I meant what I said. You'll never disappoint me or your Mother. You're a good soldier, you're a good warrior, you're a good Terran. I'm proud of you boy, always have been. This just makes me prouder, you're close enough to your squad that it hurts, it hurts bad. That's a good thing, that's what makes us, us." Benjamin finished.

Somehow, that helped. Alan felt a little better, "Thank you Father." He managed to produce a slight smile.

"Go see to your people, I'll call you once I get the shunt lined up." Benjamin ordered.

Alan snapped off a salute, "Jawohl, Field Marshall." He said before turning and walking out with a purpose.

* * *

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I'm trying something new. Normally I sanitize my stories for and try to drop the sex to a level more appropriate for a public venue. I'm not doing that here. These is sex. Gratuitous Human male on Na'vi female sex. If you don't want to see that, leave the way you came. Now please tell me what you think. If you want me to continue posting uncensored versions of my stories, or if you want me to go back to tried and true and make an -only sanitized version. Now, as for the story, this is a bridging story set between IG1 and IG2. It's about alliances, and some of the shadier dealings of the Noble Houses if you want to say that, but most of all it's about family, and isn't family the most important thing?

A/N2: Holy Hell, I'm actually embarrassed at the state I had this in. That's what happens when you're tired and don't proofread properly. I went through and cleaned up quite a few spelling and grammatical errors, hopefully I got everything.

**IGOS: A Meeting of Shared Interests.**

'These indicate normal thoughts'  
_This means an AI construct communicating_  
This means telepathic communication

* * *

**Johnathan Shepards Private Estate, near Marathon Key. June 5th, 2193. 1040 Hours.**

The Crown-Prince of the Empire was enjoying himself immensely. Laying on a blanket on the beach of his new estate, a glass of rum in his hand, the sun beating down, waves crashing near him. 'Only one thing could make this bett.. Ahh, here we go.' John thought, hearing one of his mates bounding up.

With a quick sniff of the air he could tell it was Tsu'Tey. Turning back he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful Na'vi mate wearing nothing but two simple pieces of green cloth, covering her modesty.

"And suddenly this setting reaches perfection." He greeted.

Tsu'Tey leapt across the last ten feet between them, landing perfectly on the blanket beside him, snuggling close with a smile upon her face, "I thought Gruna would be out here with you."

Her voice sent shivers of pleasure straight down his spine. She had decided to assimilate herself completely into a Terran lifestyle, and had taken to speaking in High Terran. There was no trace of her native accent left, replaced by a drawl that would suit a born Floridian.

"She went back to the house a little while ago. What are Tali and Natalya upto?" He asked, pulling her close to him.

"Settling in I think, running the servants ragged." She answered absentmindedly, enjoying the warmth and closeness of her mate.

He closed his eyes, nuzzling her hair for a moment, sliding a hand down to her core, feeling her already responding to him.

Tsu'Tey moaned, "We're in view of the manor house." She protested, but didn't cease sliding her top off.

"The retainers know enough to avert their eyes, and sending any other Nobles around into a fit of jealously is just a bonus. Now get that pretty slit of yours up here, I want to taste you." John ordered.

"Your command is my pleasure." She said slyly, sliding her lower garment off quickly before facing away from him and sliding until her delectable slit was situated over his face and her own head was level with his arousal.

He gently slid a hand over her rump, teasing the base of her tail for a moment, drawing a giggle from the girl, "That's not fair, you know I'm ticklish there!"

"What's not fair is that I've been deprived of your attentions since we awoke." John retorted, drawing lines with his index finger around her womanhood, making her shiver.

"I'm sorry." She drawled, sliding his shorts off, "You know the Eezo treatments have to be done on a schedule. I can make it up to you."

He pulled her down, her scent electrifying his senses and amplifying his lusts. He slid his tongue out, tasting her sweet flavor.

John wasn't alone in being affected. Tsu'Tey was in heaven, her mind both clouded and cleared by his scent, his presence. As John's tongue moved into her wanting slit she started purring involuntarily. The once rare sound had become common, coming easily to her. She decided it was the proximity of her mate. Tsu'Tey had noticed a change in herself, an eagerness to please, to serve. She liked it.

A gentle smack across her butt reminded her of her task, and she slid her hands down to play with her mate's sack, then started gently licking at his hardness.

John groaned into her tasty slit. His Na'vis tongue was long and flexible, and she knew exactly how to drive him wild. He continued his slow ministrations, not wanting to hurry the moment in the least.

Neither of them cared about the duration, taking it slow and easy. Their lives had been hectic for a very long time, now was a time for slowing, pacing. They lay there together, Tsu'Tey gently stroking and lavishing and sucking his shaft, and John tasting and teasing and fingering her.

Yet still, it came to an end. She was reaching her peak, and picked up her pace, sucking at him harder, taking his hardness down her throat as she continued to purr for him. John increased his efforts, sliding two of his fingers along the top of her tunnel with a practiced motion, finding what he was seeking and making her jerk in delight.

Tsu'Tey came first, pulling her head off of him and crying out, her body shuddering as the climax hit her. The sound of her cry and the writhing of her body on him pushed him over the edge, his shaft spurting over her face and neck. He didn't pause in his ministrations through any of this, licking away as her flavor turned even sweeter, keeping her in a state of orgasm for several minutes.

The waves of pleasure were moving dizzyingly along her body, "Too much." She moaned out, finally having the self control to pull herself away from John, collapsing beside him. She slid her tongue out, tasting his seed upon her flesh. She made sure to gather it all, not wasting a drop in her eagerness.

"Good girl." He whispered to her, nuzzling the back of her neck as his hands moved to cup her breasts.

Tsu'Tey grinned, pressing back against him, "I like being a good girl."

Oh she knew exactly how to press his buttons. "Ready for round 2?" John asked after a moment, his tone warm and loving.

"Always ready." She drawled.

"Good." He said, rolling her onto her back as he moved on top of her. She instinctively spread her legs for him, looking into his eyes with need and want, and more than a touch of unbridled love.

"What did I do to gain the affection and love of such a wonderful woman?" John asked quietly.

"The same way I gained the affection and love of such a wonderful male, being yourself." Tsu'Tey replied, sliding her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He growled before kissing her passionately, lining himself up with her slit and plunging into her, feeling her moan into his mouth.

The familiar feel of her tightness was almost enough to end their coupling then and there, but John stilled, controlling himself before he began thrusting, hilting her again and again.

Her trilling moans of pleasure were music to his ears, the soft feel of her body against his, the snug and gripping texture of her slit was heaven to his senses.

Tsu'Teys mind was in chaos with the feel of being mated, she pushed back against her lover, running her hands along his back as he thrust into her forcefully.

Their coupling was short. She was still sensitive from his earlier ministrations, the feel of him leaning down, running his tongue along her breasts was enough to trigger another spasm, and she came again. The feel of her tunnel going crazy around his shaft drove him over the edge, and with a groan he began filling her, their lips meeting in a fury as they shared the moment.

"Wonderful." She muttered after they had recovered, gently nuzzling his neck.

"Yes you are." He whispered to her, closing his eyes and just enjoying everything he was feeling. The Na'vi and Terran soon drifted off in each others arms.

* * *

John awoke to the feeling of a gentle tongue lapping at his ear. Opening his eyes and turning his head he saw Gruna curled up on his right, "Pet." He said, placing a kiss on her snout.

"Tsu'Tey must have wore you out earlier. It is 1430, I thought we should get ready." Gruna replied.

"Quite. We have a dinner to attend after all." John said, gently shaking Tsu'Tey awake.

* * *

**House Shepard Estates, Orange City, Florida Atlantic Coast. 1630 Hours.**

John spotted his Mother and Benjamin already in the sitting room as he and his mates walked in.

"Johnathan, you're early." Annelise Shepard greeted.

"The Warhawks made good time from Marathon Mother." John replied, walking over to her and placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"I should hope so, we pulled enough strings to procure them." Richard Shepard stated as he walked in.

John smiled, "You always told me, Father, that House Shepard having the best was worth any cost."

"And I stand by that. Corvier Aerospace was rather reluctant to part with a military order however, they had to take some additional convincing." Richard replied.

Benjamin snorted from his seat on a lounge, "Ever since they aligned with House Helseth they've been putting on airs. They don't quite realize they're not a Great House yet."

"Maybe they should be made aware of that fact." Gruna suggested, taking a seat on another lounge.

Richard shook his head, sitting down beside his wife, "We can't touch them at the moment. House Helseth is a relation, it would be breaking protocol."

"No, I like the idea, we just have to improvise. I'm sure if they lose their contracts in Batarian space, especially to say, Servet Aeronautics, they might understand better." John said.

"If your plan works." Benjamin observed.

"It will." John stated, "So where's Billy and Charlie?"

"Near the stables last I checked. They were setting up a range with Wallace." Annelise replied.

_"Our guests from House Everett are arriving."_ Familia announced.

"Johnathan, why don't you and Benjamin go greet them." Richard suggested.

Johnathan rose quickly, "Of course Father, let's go Brother."

* * *

Noble Houses prefer converted military craft over a civilian equivalent in almost any role. However Great House Everett was newly elevated and didn't have the resources yet that House Shepard did, so it was an Osprey they were disembarking from.

John recognized Aaron and Neytiri quickly. There was only another pair with them. A Terran male in the dress uniform of an Imperial High Admiral, and a Quarian woman in Imperial Naval uniform, the Insignia of a Helmsman on her collar.

"Aaron, Neytiri." He greeted warmly.

"John, Benjamin." Aaron replied with a smile, "You haven't the chance to meet my brother and one of his lovely wives yet. May I present High Admiral Leopold Everett and Lieutenant First Class Esla'Coro Vas Everett."

"Pleasure to meet you." Leopold greeted, shaking John's hand.

"Likewise. Fourteenth Fleet right?" John asked.

Leopold nodded, "Correct. The Fleet is scheduled to be completed and activated in two months time, so I'm staying on Mars and supervising. I wasn't able to make it for the ceremony, you know how Baroness Sarata is."

Benjamin grinned at that, "I do indeed. Inquisitor Benjamin Shepard, Advisor and Consort to Queen Mo'at of the Na'vi." He said, holding out his own hand.

Leopold smirked, taking his hand, "So I've heard. We might get the chance to meet out there in Pandora Sector, I'm trying to get the Fourteenth assigned out there."

"That's news to me, but I wouldn't mind it a bit. Fleet Admiral Tesla and the Eleventh Fleet is assigned now. You know how difficult a Tesla can be." Benjamin replied.

"Only too well, my first Command was the Battlecruiser Magellan, under Gregor Tesla when he was in command of the Second Fleet, just after the First Contact War." Leopold said.

John turned to his brother, "Benjamin, why don't you show Neytiri, the High Admiral and his wife into the main house, I'd like to show Aaron around the grounds a little."

"Sure John. Neytiri, Leopold, Esla, come. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Benjamin said as he gestured back toward the manor house.

* * *

"So John, what did you want to talk about?" Aaron asked as they stopped for a moment.

"Crown-Prince wasn't the only title I received after the ceremony. The Empress has created a purely Terran addition to the Spectres, a Master Spectre. The equivalent of the Lord Inquisitor for Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Guess who Sativia picked?" John replied.

Aaron turned to him, curiosity on his face, "Well congratulations John. I think I know why you're bringing that up, but why don't you go ahead and explain anyway." He suggested.

John began walking again, "I'd like you to be my go-to man, my.. personal Hound, if you would, if you want. I've worked with you, I've seen what you're capable of. You and I don't see eye to eye on some things I'm sure, but when the chips are down I'd trust you with my life and the security of the Empire. I'd like to mold you and your people into something far stronger than you are now. Have you heard what the Inquisition is testing?"

Aaron nodded, "With Biotics? Who in Sol hasn't? Before you say anything else John, I accept. You're right, there are some things we'll probably butt heads on, but I'd put my life, or the life of my mate in your hands in a second."

John smiled, part one of his plan was working like a charm, "Good. My own squad is going in first, but there's enough room on Titan for us both. I'd like you to go through Bastion augmentation. It takes a lot of adjusting, but it's well worth it, even if you're not a level one. Biotics can be introduced to your Na'vi, and we can train all of our people together, Guardsman Grayson will be supervising, she wants to show us both a few tricks. The future is in our hands, not anyone elses. I want to make sure of that from this day forward."

"I understand. Once the alliance between our Houses is cemented, we will wield quite a lot of power. This is going to upset some of the Old Guard. A trine of young upstarts coming out of nowhere and holding the future of the Empire in the palm of their hand." Aaron replied.

"They'll learn to live with it. Or they'll learn to not live with it." John stated pointedly.

The two men walked in companionable silence for a few moments, finally coming up on a large equipment barn.

As John and Aaron came around the corner of the building they heard the rushing and turned to see the exhilarating sight of a pair of trained Stoval Battlechargers galloping across the field behind the stockbarn.

John smiled, "Billie and Charlie, my younger brothers." He explained as he began to start walking again.

Aaron was mesmerized at the sight, not being an Earthborn Noble meant he had never seen such a thing before but followed.

The pair were charging at a small embankment further down, where two pair of targets had been set up. The two were closing the distance with the embankment fast. The pounding hooves of the six-legged equines was a sound like no other.

At roughly 50 yards out in unison they let go of the reins, trusting the training of the equines as they unslung the carbines over their shoulders. Taking aim in an instant, Charlie just a bit faster than Billie, there was a sudden loud crack as the rifles sounded. Aaron watched in awe as they worked the lever-rifles in a fluid motion.

They each emptied their weapons as they charged, all 9 rounds being discharged by the time they had cleared half the distance. They reslung their carbines and pulled a sidearm, holding it in their right as they retook the reins with their left. Charlie took aim in a second, opening fire with the large auto-loader while Billie took a hair of a second to align himself with his second target. Aaron counted 5 shots as they closed to ten yards from the target.

At that point they both split, Billie going left and Charlie going right as they circled and stopped quickly, both hopping to the ground. As they closed to the targets on foot they shot 4 more rounds a piece before dropping their magazines. At 7 yards from the target they both stopped and took a two-handed firing stance, and Aaron was close enough to watch them work the hammer on the pistols. They hit a small button on the sides of the frames and the 'pin' of the hammer elevated to a higher position. He watched as Charlie pulled the trigger, and the hammer fell onto the breech of the larger barrel on top. He was shocked as he saw Charlie actually reinforce his arms biotically to deal with the force of the recoil as the gun went off, the round staying together as it hit the target downrange deadcenter and carved out a large diameter hole in the carbon steel target.

A man in a mustard-colored shirt and trousers walked toward the pair, checking over the targets as he reached them.

"Well Wallace?" Billie asked of the Retainer.

"29 for you William, 34 for Charles." He announced.

"No frakking way! I hit the damn X-Ring twice as much with my carbine!" Billie protested.

Charlie smirked, "Save it brother, at some point you flyboys have to admit when you've been beaten."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Billie promised as he lunged at Charlie, the Ranger was taken off guard and they both hit the ground rolling.

Aaron stared at the spectacle for a moment, it sure as hell didn't look like they were pulling any punches, "Uhh..."

"They do this alot." John explained.

The Hero of Pandora wasn't sure whether that was supposed to comfort him or not, "Are you sure?" He asked.

John smiled slightly as he turned to look at him, "Pretty much. What, you don't beat the hell out of each other for fun on Neuheim?"

"No. We uh..." Aaron considered how best to phrase his next words, "On New Home we don't do things like this."

"Hmm. That's right. You know some call you folk more civilized than Homeworlders. 'Course here, 'civilized' just means you're easier to sneak up on." John replied conversationally.

It was at that moment that Aaron realized that the Master Spectre was, in fact, screwing with him, "Try it." He said with a grin of his own.

John smiled, "Maybe later, it's time to separate them I think." He stated, pointing to where Charlie and just thrown Billie into the berm with his biotics.

By the time the two men had reached the pair they were at each others throats again, rolling in the grass. John rolled his eyes, coalescing a field and pulling them both into the air by their feet. As quick as he had raised them they were dropped apart.

Billy was on his feet instantly, facing the new presence, "Hey, hey no- John!"

"Dammit John, you always show up just before I'm about to punch his face in." Charlie stated.

"I'll show you a thing or two about face-punchin-" Billy was cut off as John let out a growl that stopped both men in their tracks and scared some of the livestock.

"We have guests." John said.

Charlie turned and looked at Aaron, "Hmm, we do. Everett right?"

Aaron nodded, "Aaron Everett, Imperial Spectre."

Billy came up, his arm extended, "John's been telling us about you. William Ethan Shepard, Squadron Commander 117-03 Ground-Attack."

Aaron accepted the hand, "Pleased to meet you. Didn't see you at the ceremony."

"We didn't make it back in time. My unit was still mopping up Geth out in Perseus." Billy explained.

"And mine was busy in Turian space. Charles Wilson Shepard, Imperial Ranger." Charlie introduced.

Aaron Everett was intrigued, "Turian space? I didn't know anything was going on in Turian space at that point."

Charlie grinned, "We're Rangers, that's the whole point. Just a little unpleasantness on one of the outer colonies. Word was it was Cerberus related but hell if I know, that's the Inquisitions job to deal with that, we just smash things."

"I can tell we're gonna get along just fine." Aaron stated.

"That's good, if we're to be Cousins. We're not running any shoots tomorrow but we're planning on heading down to the 'glades, hunt some of the big gators House Weaver's been raising. You're welcome to come along." Charlie offered.

Aaron nodded, "A hunt? Oh hell yes. Neytiri would enjoy it too, mind if I bring her?"

"Not at all. John, why don't you come, bring one of your mates?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, let's make it a family outing. I'll bring Natalya, you bring your money, I bet she can outshoot you, Ranger or not." John replied.

"You're on brother." Charlie replied, grinning.

John spotted Tali moving toward them from the direction of the main house, "Darling, looking beautiful as always." He greeted once she was close.

She smiled, "The Warrens have arrived, Annelise asked me to gather you all, she figured you'd be out here by the stables trading war stories."

"Something like that. Come on, let's meet up and get something to eat." John said.

* * *

John re-rentered the Manor with Tali on his arm, Everett and his younger brothers right beside them. He spotted Benjamin closest to the entrance, speaking animatedly with Leopold about something.

When he saw John he tilted his head back toward the sitting room they had left earlier, but didn't stop his conversation.

"So where's the crowd?" Aaron asked.

"Talking with our parents. Charlie, Billie, go get cleaned up and atleast try to make yourselves presentable. I'll stall for you." John said.

"Better than father catching us like this. Thanks John." Charlie replied, dragging Billie off.

John felt Tali disengage from his arm, and saw she was heading over to where Benjamin and Leopold were talking. He followed her momentarily, along with Aaron.

"What are you two talking about with such vigor?" She asked.

Benjamin turned to her for a moment, "We're scheming."

"Can't stop being an Inquisitor for five minutes can you?" John asked with amusement.

He was rewarded with a death glare from Ben.

"We're trying to figure out a way to get the 14th assigned to Pandora Sector after the shakedown." Leopold explained.

"You want to get in on the action that badly Leo?" Aaron asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind adding a Na'vi to my harem but from what Ben's telling me, Tesla needs to be replaced anyway." Leopold replied.

Aaron sighed, "That's not.. you always take what I say differently than what I mean."

"Got to give you some hell." Leopold said.

"Fleet Admiral Tesla has been giving me no end of trouble since I accepted this position. She constantly reassigns Naval assets, the only way Kalvos can get support to where it's needed is to directly order Marine and Auxilia assets. I don't know whether she's just angry about being assigned to what she so lovingly calls a backwater jungle filled with giant blue monkeys or she's just trying to piss me off." Benjamin explained.

"She didn't really say that, did she?" Aaron asked incredulously.

Ben nodded, "Inquisitor Dalton forwarded me a copy of one of the reports she sent to Arcturus. He chewed her out pretty badly for pulling that. I honestly thought she was going to get reassigned then but House Tesla has a lot of pull with the Hacketts." The Inquisitor sighed.

"What'd the Queen say?" John asked.

Ben snorted, "You think I told Mo'at? Let me tell you exactly what would have happened if I had told Mo'at: She would have ordered the Admiral down for a State Dinner, halfway through the third course she would have had a Royal Guard cut Teslas head off, and stick it on a pike just outside the castle. So no, I didn't tell her. I thought about it though. I thought about it real hard."

"Would the Queen really have done that?" Leopold asked.

Aaron and Benjamin answered at the same time, "Yes."

"Why don't you tell her about it when you get back to Pandora?" Leopold asked, grinning.

"Don't tempt me." Ben replied with complete sincerity.

_"Excuse me Young Master, Tali'Zorah, but Baron and Lady Shepard and the Warrens are in the Dining Hall and waiting."_ Familia broke in.

John and Ben shared a look of alarm. "Thank you Familia, will you tell our parents that we will be there as quickly as possible, and maybe tell them we were unavoidably delayed?" John asked.

_"For you? Yes. But hurry."_ The AI replied.

"Thank you very much Familia." Ben said, "Best not chance it, let's go." He said to John.

* * *

Upon entering the Dining Hall the first thing John noticed was Natalya, Tsu'Tey and Gruna were there, with a pair empty seats between them for him. The second thing was Charlie and Billie at the table already, sharing a smirk.

"We'll get em' back." Ben whispered.

"Well, finally." Richard started from the head of the table, "Familia said you were unavoidably delayed. Care to explain?"

"Not really Father, no." John replied.

Richard laughed, "I didn't think so. You already know everyone at the table, take a seat and let us begin our first meal together."

John moved toward the head of the table. His father was sitting there, with his mother just to his right. Past her along the left Benjamin was taking his seat between her and their younger brothers. He took a seat to his fathers left, with Gruna and Natalya between his father and him and Tali took the seat to his left, between him and Tsu'Tey. After Tali there was space for two more chairs between her and where Aaron and Neytiri were sitting, then Leopold and his wife. The Warrens were just opposite of them, David and Annanora sitting side by side, then Joseph and Varele, followed by Winifred and Blake.

Richard was pleased to see they had all come for this, and filled with a sense of joy that the hall was filled to the point it was. It had been quite a long time since the Manor had this many guests, too long in his opinion.

"We will whet our appetites, then we will converse." Richard stated as the servants began serving the first course.

After the first course was finished and more wine was poured, Aaron decided to begin the conversation, "John, what did you do with Jenkins? I noticed he wasn't on your latest squad roster."

"I dismissed him from his duties, put him in for Force Recon evaluation, him and Shiala, the Asari we picked up on Feros." John replied.

Billy looked over at him, "I thought you liked that boy. I figured you'd put him in for Black Squad."

John snorted, "Jenkins is a good Marine, but Black Squad? He ain't quite that good, maybe in a few years."

"So what happened to that Battlemaster, Wrex?" Billy asked.

"He's Black Watch, Khan Jeris wanted him back. I'm sure wherever he is, somebody is feeling a lot of pain." John replied.

"Black Watch huh? My unit provided support for a Black Watch operative, about a year ago I wanna say. We were clearing out some Salarian Mercs near the border. That was fun." Joseph Warren shared.

"Salarians? What happened, did you get out of the tank and start beating them for sport? I can't imagine they put up much of a fight." Benjamin said.

Joseph chuckled, "No, they didn't. They were holed up in a old mining and research facility. We might have expended a few more munitions than were actually needed." He said slyly.

John grinned, "Nice. So what do you run, Rhinos and Oliphants?"

"Rhinos, Oliphants, Hammerheads, Makos, Mantises, Turtles, Dragons, M1's, M4's, K1's, K4's.. Honestly, the Krogan Army has a mixture of anything and everything you can possibly imagine." He leaned forward, "I swear, and Father will back me up on this, when I was first selected for a command slot, my first command vehicle was a Grizzly."

"You're joking, Grizzlies were phased out twenty years before I joined, and I was in the First Contact War." Aaron said.

"I'm serious. Apparently a batch of them were surplussed to the Krogan Army right after the war, I'm guessing anyway. I tried tracking down how they got there and I gave up after about a week. Krogan are superb fighters, and superb lovers," Joseph said, winking at his mate, "but absolutely horrid book keepers."

Benjamin chuckled, "Are there any of our Races that actually enjoy paperwork?"

Joseph appeared to think for a moment, "Batarians, when they're getting paid. Of course, Batarians enjoy anything when they're getting paid, it's what makes them so useful." He punctuated his joke with a slight nod at Natalya, showing that he meant no offense.

John chuckled at the whole display. It had been a long time since so many friends and family had been gathered in the ancestral home and he enjoyed it immensely. Soon the servants returned with another course, and the conversation trickled off for a time.

"So, what's the latest word on Siiya Dynamics proposal? I'm sure you'll hear faster, here in Sol." Winifred Warren inquired as the dishes were being cleared.

"Proposal?" Leopold Everett asked.

"Siiya Dynamics put a proposal in to the Ministry of Technology. They got their hands on a copy of Vigil, the Prothean AI on Ilos, his data-core. They're certain we can start producing our own Mass Relays, building on the groundwork of the Conduit." Winifred explained.

Aaron shook his head at that, "Not a chance in hell. Standing Order 27."

"Indeed. Imperial FTL research is a priority, not expanding the Relay network. Especially now that we know it's Reaper tech." Tali agreed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it." Richard broke in, "I've heard Duchess Raynor has already added her own proposal, she wants to form her own engineering firm for the effort, even offered up the capital from House Raynors treasury. It's not a bad idea at all, as long as it doesn't compromise our Phase-Three Rearming or our own FTL research."

"There would definitely be a use for our own separate Relay Network, especially once the Reapers get here." Leopold stated.

"Interesting. I might have to put in a message to a friend of mine on Quaria, get in on this." Blake Warren commented.

"I suppose it would be a help in a couple of places. There aren't many Relays out in Pandora Sector, and Gunboats can only patrol so far." Benjamin said grudgingly.

* * *

After the meal they all retired to one of the larger sitting rooms to enjoy drinks and more conversation. Soon it turned to the purpose of the night.

"So what exactly is your proposal?" David Warren asked.

John sat his snifter down, "A bonding of our three houses. House Shepard, House Everett, House Warren."

"With such an alliance, we would be the driving force in Imperial politics for years to come." Aaron commented.

"What you are proposing is a full blood alliance between our Houses. For what purpose?" Annanora Warren asked.

"For the purpose of guiding the Empire. Your house is a force to be reckoned with in Krogan space. We Shepards hold here on Terra. House Everett is a force in the Verge'." John replied.

"By marriage we Everetts have a claim on the Na'vi throne. House Shepard has a claim as well, considering Benjamin Shepard is the consort of Queen Mo'at. You also have a claim on the Quarian throne. Half of the Imperial Races in our very blood." Aaron said.

David thought about that. "I understand why you're proposing that to House Everett. They impressed the Empress, and obviously you. But why us? House Warren is a Great House, but we aren't nearly as influential on Tuchanka as you think."

"I think you sell yourself short. Whether you know it or not, you hold the ear of the Khan. You are the most prominent Terran family on Tuchanka, that means a lot. And we are linked through marriage, soon to be linked anyway." John explained.

"Gruna." Joseph stated.

John nodded, "Exactly. Plus, you Warrens are going to prove quite instrumental in reminding a few Houses of their proper station. Provided you want to join with us."

David Warren looked at his wife, then to Richard Shepard, "Great House Shepard, Great House Everett, Great House Warren. We all have a similar mindset, similar tastes, and we have a common heritage. Together, we can become far more prosperous than we can apart. I accept."

He rose then, holding his drink up, "To the future. Let all those who stand against us meet swift ends."

"Here, here." Leopold Everett agreed.

"To the future." John joined.

* * *

**Game Room, House Shepard Estates. 0015 Hours.**

"You in or out?" Benjamin asked Aaron.

Aaron sighed, folding his cards onto the table, "Out. I'm horrible at this game."

John snorted, "Not used to playing poker when you can't read minds?"

Aaron chuckled, "Honestly, I've just never had much opportunity. How often can you get more than two people with mental protection together?"

"True enough." Charlie stated, "I'm in." He said, sliding a stack of Thalers into the middle.

John looked at his hand, "I'll double the bid. My last hand, I think I just saw Tali head for the upper floor."

"Better be mine too, and you Aaron, we're heading south at 0600 sharp. Not too much time to have some fun with that pretty mate of yours and get a good nights sleep." Charlie commented, adding more Thalers to the pile.

"I'm Force Recon, I can sleep when I'm dead." Aaron retorted, sending a withering glare at the younger man.

"Hey, it was a compliment. I didn't mean anything by it. Speaking of that, Ben, you think you can get a detachment of Rangers rotating through Pandora? I'd like to check out the sights myself. If you know what I mean." Charlie said.

Benjamin rolled his eyes, sliding his last Thalers into the pot, "Honestly Brother, at least try to keep your mind out of the gutter for five minutes? You try that on a Na'vi female, she'll knock you on your ass. Stick to something easy, like Asari. Call."

"Now you're just being mean to the boy. Full house, 7's over 3's." John said, before turning back to his younger brother, "I swear Charlie, when will you learn? We let them come to us."

"You always say that, and I always ignore it." Charlie replied, smirking, "9 high straight flush."

"Really?" Benjamin asked, laying his own cards down, "Royal flush, spades."

John chuckled, "Looks like you walk away with the pot brother. Don't spend it all at one place." He rose, "Ben, Charlie, Aaron, good night."

"G'Night John." Charlie replied.

"Night." Aaron said.

* * *

**Johnathan Shepards Quarters, House Shepard Estates. **

Tali moaned into Tsu'Teys mouth as they kissed, the other female using her surprisingly gentle hands to remove Talis dress.

She pulled away after a moment, "Slower dear one. John will be up in a few moments, we want to give him a show, remember?"

At the mention of their male the eyes of the Na'vi flared with heat, "Of course, I just get carried away with you, Tali'Zorah." She drawled.

Tali placed a short kiss on her lips, "I know. Go rouse Natalya and Gruna, I have a feeling our Masters blood is pumping after the success tonight."

* * *

Tali's senses went on alert as she entered the bathroom. Years of working around sensitive equipment and stealthy operations had given her a heightened awareness of electrical fields and at this moment she sensed one.

"Familia, is there a power conduit or access panel malfunctioning anywhere near this room?" Tali asked.

_"There is nothing of that nature I can detect anywhere on the grounds Tali'Zorah."_ The Household AI replied.

Tali was not put at ease, "Alright. Thank you Familia."

Ignoring the AI's reply she looked around, checking the corners and ceiling for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing was obvious, but there was definitely something off.

Just as that thought ended she felt a blow coming, and let her instincts and training take over, dodging out of the way as she turned to face her attacker.

The sight was not what she expected, though she wasn't sure what she had expected. A figure, short and obviously not a Terran, in some form of light armor. Black as night, similar to the infiltration suits she was familiar with from her time in the Auxilia.

The intruder lunged for her, but was obviously not combat-trained. She dodged expertly, pivoting around and sliding her hands down to grasp the helmet. Before the intruder was able to react she twisted with all her strength, and heard a satisfying crack as the neck snapped, the attacker's body turning to limp weight in her hands. She released her grip, letting the armored form hit the floor.

She snorted, kicking the body once for good measure, "This certainly puts a damper on my plans for the evening." She said to herself.

* * *

Benjamin rose, collecting his winnings, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime, I've got to head up to the Palace, Dalton wants to speak."

John's curiosity was piqued, "Know anything specific?"

Ben snorted, "No. If I had to guess, something to do with the traces of Cerberus activity on Pandora. Don't worry, I'll keep you in the loop. The Inquisitor knows blood is blood."

Aaron stifled a yawn, "I better head on myself, it was fun."

"That it was Cousin. G'night." Charlie said.

As John turned to walk away his internal comm activated, "John, you need to get up to our quarters, I just took down an intruder." Tali explained.

John was shocked, "I'll be there in a second darling, are you okay, is everyone alright?" He asked frantically.

"We're all fine, don't worry." Tali replied.

Relieved, he turned back to the table quickly, "Tali just found an intruder, Charlie, get some retainers and check the grounds, Familia, rouse the guard, Aaron, Ben, with me."

Without hesitation the others jumped up, following his command.

* * *

As he entered the inner room of his private quarters he saw Tsu'Tey and Tali standing just outside the open door to the bathroom, both clad only in their undergarments.

He moved over to them both in an instant, wrapping his arms around them, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Tali nodded, "I'm fine John, he got the jump on me but whoever he is, he doesn't have the training of a Commando."

John saw Gruna inside the bathroom, kneeling over the body of a short figure clad in some kind of light armor, black with no discernible markings. As she pulled the helmet off John could clearly tell it was a Drell.

Gruna turned her head toward him, "No idea who it is. The armor is some type of custom light absorbing armor, passive stealth, favored by spies and thieves. Terran crafted, I can't imagine how a Drell got his hands on it."

Ben moved to kneel beside her, looking at the face of the dead intruder, "Hrm, don't recognize him, but I suppose that's not unusual."

Aaron shook his head, "I don't get it, doesn't your household AI monitor the security feeds?"

_"Yes I do."_ Came the voice of Familia, _"There has been no unusual activity recorded today. I don't understand how the intruder was able to bypass or evade my sensors. I am sorry Tali'Zorah, Young Master."_

"It's not your fault Familia." Tali reassured.

Gruna cocked her head as she saw an odd expression come across Benjamins face, and as he begun searching through the utility pouches on the intruder's belt.

"How in the Nine Hells did a Drell infiltrate a Noble Estate?" Tsu'Tey asked.

After a second Benjamin pulled a small device out of a pouch, examining it for a second, "With this." He stated.

John knelt down with Benjamin and Gruna, looking at the device in his brother's hand, "What is it?"

Benjamin sighed, "It's a Sensor Deflector."

Tali let out a low trill of surprise, "Sensor Deflector? But those are years away from production I thought."

Benjamin tossed the device to her, "Nope, we're already producing them secretly. Few people even know the theories behind them though, almost no one, outside Inquisition circles, knows they actually exist."

"Hold on a second, I'm lost." Aaron spoke, "What's a Sensor Deflector?"

"A device that deflects sensors." Tali replied dryly, "Production already... Inquisition only?"

Ben nodded, "Inquisition and Household Guard." He seemed to think for a moment, "There're only a few units around, and there would be an alert if one was missing. Tali, does the Deflector have a micro-etching on it's lower casing?"

She looked over it, "No, serial number?"

He nodded again, "Yes and if it's not there that means it's not one of ours. I suppose if someone got their hands on the plans they could replicate a device, but there are not that many governments in the galaxy with those kinds of resources, let alone a xeno free Agent." He stated, gesturing toward the body.

Gruna looked toward John just as the idea was hitting him too, "House Hackett." She said.

John nodded, sighing, "Yep."

* * *

**Secured Comm Room, Shepard Estates.**

"What do you mean you can't do anything officially? I want blood!" John demanded angrily.

"John, what do you expect me to do? Yes, I do believe it was House Hackett, but we have no evidence. I'll have my best people examine the body and effects, but I don't think we'll find anything more. Without any evidence, we can't do anything." Inquisitor Dalton explained.

John sighed, falling back into his chair at the table.

Tali spoke up, "Have you found anything in the Inquisition Database about our spy?"

Dalton nodded, "That I can help you with. He's a free Agent, name... I'm not even going to try to pronounce it. I'll send you his dossier but I'm not sure it'll be much help. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do officially. You know how the Inquisition works, we have to stay out of dealings between the Noble Houses if at all possible. I'll contact you if I learn anything more." He finished as the channel closed.

Aaron snorted, "Lot of help that is. Our House has quite a few clandestine resources though, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Yes, Wilhelmina should be able to find anything we need. Maybe even a few skeletons in House Hacketts closet. If they're this bold I doubt they've kept their nose clean in other matters." Leopold added.

At the mention of their sister John did relax just a bit. Wilhelmina Everett's reputation as a freelance Agent and Spy was well known throughout Imperial Space.

That didn't do anything to soothe his anger however, "They had the audacity to attack one of my wives IN MY OWN HOME! I want BLOOD!" He stated.

"I know brother, I know." Benjamin said.

"What about disposing of a few of them?" Tsu'Tey suggested.

"We could, if we weren't in the position we are. We're blooded and connected to the Imperial Line now, we have to conduct ourselves a certain way. A year ago we could have simply ordered a contracted assassination, but now.. we have far too many protocols we must follow." Benjamin explained.

"What about a House War? It wouldn't be pretty, but the benefits could outweigh the consequences." David Warren suggested.

Benjamin spoke again, "No injuries or damage, as far as we can tell, to our persons, estate, or interests. We have no justification for one. I hate to say it brother, but Dalton's right, I don't think we can retaliate at the moment."

John was quiet for a time, considering the entire field, "Put a bomb in the next shipment of Citrol to Arcturus. Not a big one, but enough yield to take out a chunk of the Hacketts personal wing, kill a few of the fetchers."

Richard leaned forward, "Son, without the proper evidence that would jeopardize our station. If House Hackett pressed back hard enough, we could very well lose our Barony."

John nodded, "I understand that, but I don't believe it will come to it. If we go straight to outright violence without bothering with the usual escalatory steps, we will catch their attention."

Ben shook his head, "Brother, you're playing checkers, not chess. We can hurt them much worse without resorting to bayonet or pistol by thinking strategically, not tactically. A single one of our many treasuries is twice the size of House Hacketts Great Vault. They covet our wealth, we can use that."

Tali was curious, "What are you thinking Benjamin?"

Blake arched an eyebrow as he guessed at what the Inquisitor was getting at, "Their trade connections."

Ben glanced at Gruna, pointing a finger at Blake, "He's sharp, I like him." He turned toward John, "We start small, stop shipping Citrol and agricultural goods to Arcturus, make them go through a middleman. That will add 10-15% to their bottom line, considering Blue Sector. They'll feel that soon enough. Then we get serious."

John snorted in humor, knowing pretty well what his twin was proposing, "I was wrong. This will catch their attention a lot harder, and the best part is they can't push back. Well, I always figured you were the smarter of us two."

"Nah, just a little easier to think when your mind isn't clouded with rage. You would have thought of it in a couple of hours." Benjamin replied with a grin.

Leopold cleared his throat, "I'm missing something, anyone want to catch the clueless Admiral up to speed?"

As realization dawned, Tsu'Tey let out a low whistle, impressed by the cunning of the plan, "Moving the Crystal Processors."

Benjamin nodded, "Right now all Na'vi Crystal is processed through Arcturus. We move them away from Arcturus. Build facilities on Mars, Tuchanka, Quaria and Pandora. Queen Mo'at will be ecstatic at the idea, we simply have to convince the Empress it is in the best interests of the Empire as a whole. That's your department John."

John thought over it for a moment, "I can get Empress Sativia on-board with the idea, but not alone. If we can submit a proposal signed by Queen Mo'at, the Grand Admiral, and Khan Jeris, that would guarantee her acceptance of the idea."

"Like I said, not an issue on my end. Not to sound cocky, but my dear mate will do any damn thing I ask her to, provided it's in the best interests of Pandora anyway." Ben replied, leaning back in his chair.

John let out a chuckle at that. He had no doubts his brother was telling the truth, from what Ben had told them he and Mo'at were already completely devoted to each other. The only reason Mo'at wasn't here on the Estates was the Empress had required her to stay at the palace for a few nights. The Inquisitor was being cocky however, but hell, he had earned it, just like the rest of them.

Talis voice broke his train of thought, "Once built, Crystal could go directly from the processors to Quarian shipyards. It won't even take any convincing to get my father to join the effort." Tali said.

John nodded at his wife before he turned to the Warren Patriarch expectantly.

David thought it over, "I believe Khan Jeris could be persuaded to our way of thinking. Give us time."

John turned to Richard Shepard, "Father?"

Richard mulled it over for a moment before replying, "It is a sound plan son. I don't like the idea of doing this but I don't see any other way. As Patriarch of Great House Shepard, you have my permission to respond to this any way you see fit."

"Thank you Father." John turned back toward the rest of the table, "We have more to discuss, but we should all get some rest, we have a big morning. No reason to interrupt our recreation just because of a foolish move by a rival."

Tsu'Tey and Tali were the first two up, almost shooting out of their chairs. Benjamin and Aaron glanced at each other, sharing a knowing smirk.

John was feeling a lot better about the situation, "You're just jealous you only have one." He said to Ben as he passed him.

His twin grinned right back, "And how do you know?"

They shared a laugh before John replied, "We have an early morning. I'll catch you before you leave Ben."

"Actually I'm gonna leave now. Didn't sleep too soundly last night. Alone." Benjamin explained.

Richard decided to join the conversation, "You love her. Go be with her son, we'll be here later. You both sure as hell better be here for the evening meal tomorrow though."

"Yes father." Ben replied.

Richard looked over both his sons, "Go!" He stated, gesturing.

They both started moving off then.

As he watched his boys walking away he felt a presence at his side and familiar arms encircling his torso, "Were we ever that young?" Annelise asked.

Richard looked at his wife, pulling her closer, "Sometimes I think we were."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
